Double Dates
by MareanaDiNozzo
Summary: When Tony accepts that double date, who will he bring?


**SPOILER WARNING FOR NCIS, SEASON 7, EPISODE OBESSESION. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED! I warned you!**

**A/N: I apologize if this is not... what would happen. But it's fanfiction, and anything can happen. Heck, if I wanted I could make Tony and Ziva bears and make them hunt for fish. This also came from NCIS, "Obsession," when Palmer suggested to Tony about double dating.**

**Disclaimer; I only own ideas and thoughts, other than that... I am about twenty dollars richer, which is not great for a lawsuit... so...**

Debating the consequences, Tony looked at the door, which was about to be burst open at any moment by a woman who would wrap him in a giant hug, and she'd start apologizing, and then he'd ruin the moment with a movie reference. Shaking his head, he threw out the scattered thoughts, and picked up the phone.

Palmer picked up on the second ring, "Tony!"His chipper voice rang through the phone.

"Hey Palmer, about that double date...."

Exactly ten minutes later the date was set. They'd go out tomorrow night, but Palmer was left wondering when Tony didn't brag about his hot date, or even mention a name.

**Next night....**

Palmer sat at a fancy restaurant with Breena (I don't exactly know her name...) waiting for Tony and his mystery date to arrive. As he and Breena talked casually, he heard Tony's laugh, and then a pained groan from outside the restaurant.

As he watched DiNozzo hobble in through the door, alone, on one foot, cursing out loud, "Ow... ow... ow... ow..."

The woman still standing outside the restaurant glass doors, had her back turned and was searching in her purse for something. Dark brunette curly hair cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a simple black dress and heels. Plain and simple. He heard her laugh....

She turned around.

It was Ziva.

She bounced up to Tony easily and caught his hand. He looked at her for a moment, but only a moment, before turning his focus to where a glazed, wide eyed Jimmy Palmer sat.

He was beginning to feel faint. He could feel little droplets of sweat beginning to form; pretty soon they'd be cascading down his face like tears. He turned to Breena, who was ordering drinks for her and Jimmy. She turned back to Palmer, "Is this the 'double date'?"

Palmer had no words, he was pretty sure his brain cells were dying off from sheer shock. Instead of answering he just stared at Breena in shock, mouth hanging open. She closed it for him, and turned her attention to the two people who were sitting opposite to her. She stuck out her hand, getting a handshake from both.

The brunette woman responded with her name and her date's name as well. "Ziva, and that's Tony,"

Palmer skipped the hi, "B - b - b - b - u - t,"

Tony gave him a quizzical look before turning his focus to Ziva, who was now threatening him in Spanish for something he said earlier. He began to complain in English, but he was soon stopped with a crushing blow with a heel to the foot.

Palmer managed to choke out simple words, "Tony... Ziva... when...?"

Breena was now trying to shake him out of this faze while he sat with no response. Just limp movements and glazed eyes. When he finally managed to snap out of it, he began to panic slightly, before his breathing returned to a steady pace.

He spoke this time, words coming out perfectly clear and crystal, "Didn't expect this..."

Ziva leaned in slightly to Tony and asked, "Expect what, Palmer?"

"This..." He sighed rather contentedly.

After that dinner went as normal. The food came and went, the chatter steady, but mostly simple or basic, with not too many detailed or awkward questions asked. A few pictures were taken, but all of Palmer and his girlfriend. Tony and Ziva seemed keen to leave, and not take pictures, when Tony and Ziva finally left however, Palmer began to explain the oddity of this date.

"They are my co-workers. Normally they aren't allowed to date and they've probably been seeing each other on the sly..."

"Your point?" His girlfriend asked as she watched Ziva argue with Tony before planting a kiss on his cheek as they got in the car.

Palmer didn't say anything. He just laughed.

All the way home.

And when he did finally get home in his hysterical state, he called Abby, who picked up halfway through the first ring, "I've got some serious Tiva scoopage to report. OH, and some pretty romantic pictures too...."


End file.
